


Wedding Night

by harlequin (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comforts Lancelot once he has finally lost Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This humble offering is for glimmergirl, because I loved her fic [Undone](http://glimmergirl.livejournal.com/1577126.html). (Though her wonderful fic doesn't really have much to do with this, other than the fact that's where my train of thought began.) Thank you for the inspiration, my friend!

♦

Lancelot was quiet, but an hour ago his strong frame had resounded with great gut–wrenching sobs, until Merlin feared he might tear himself apart. Now he snuffled softly against Merlin’s chest, lying curled there in Merlin’s arms, on Merlin’s narrow bed. He seemed to be asleep.

Merlin rolled the back of his head against the cold stone wall he lay propped against, and keened in quiet grief.

‘Merlin?’ came the roughened voice. Not asleep then.

‘Yes?’

‘Can you – Can you use your magic? To take away this pain?’

‘No. I’m sorry. Magic doesn’t work like that.’

‘Merlin…’ The knight sounded distraught. ‘What then must we do?’

‘Survive. Live. Love and serve.’

‘Yes.’

‘It’s no harm to still love her, Lancelot.’

‘No, for she is our Queen. The first and best lady in all the land.’ His voice cracked. ‘She was always that.’

‘Then you can live and love and serve,’ Merlin said calmly, ‘can’t you?’

Lancelot nodded against Merlin’s chest. ‘I’d want for nothing more.’ But eventually he looked up and said, ‘How can I?’

‘I hardly know,’ Merlin confessed.

‘Help me, my friend –’ his voice raw as if grasping for his last breath. ‘Please. There must be some spell, some old magic, some wisdom of the earth…’

‘No,’ he lightly replied. ‘All I have is this.’ And he gently lifted Lancelot’s chin, and lay his mouth against his friend’s. Reached for him, held him, succoured him in the last, best, only way he knew how. And eventually Merlin pushed inside him with voice and cock and hands and tongue and mind and magic… percolating through the man, hollowing him out, letting the solace diffuse the pain. Loving and serving him in the ways that were so familiar to Merlin. In the ways he had been wont to bring peace to Arthur.

When they were done, Merlin wept.

♦


End file.
